


Late Night Shift

by RivetingFabrications



Series: Jaytim Week 2016 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Smut, blowjob, caroline hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaytimweek prompt 7: undercover</p><p>“Nuh uh.” He smirks at Jason, and god, the challenge in his eyes has Jason’s gut twisting in anticipation.<br/>“Got something in mind, babe?” purrs Jason and then Tim’s flipping his hair, Caroline’s soft-spoken demeanor gone like a breath of air.<br/>“Bend over that counter,” growls Tim, and Jason grins ferally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Shift

“Jason – the centrifuges,” growls Caroline, the edge of Red Robin cutting into her falsetto, and Jason rolls his eyes as he quickly grabs the delicate tray of petri dishes in the laboratory.

“Why the hell do we need the centrifuges? The bacteria cultures are all the evidence we need,” he hisses.

“They’ve been using it to test the results of the blood spinning experiments they’ve been doing,” grumbles Caroline, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail as they rummage around frantically in the dark, “Doesn’t hurt to slow them down a little.”

“You’re just pissy because that one junior doctor groped you –”

“That was _you_!” she hissed indignantly, and Jason couldn’t help but be a little entranced by the way her eyebrows knotted.

“Don’t worry, I kept your secret,” smirks Jason, “I made sure that they didn’t know that you’re actually as flat as a board –ow!”

“Just shut up and get the centrifuges _please_ – why the hell is this room always locked?”

“Don’t bother – it’s a magnetic lock with multiple pins,” grunts Jason. “’s got a failsafe too, don’t waste your time trying to pick it.”

“You’ve tried?”

“I know my locks, Timmyboy,” snorts Jason. “And you won’t be getting anywhere beyond convincing the head doc to give up his key.”

“He tried to grope me,” grunts Tim, and Jason nearly drops the damn petri dishes as he packs away the samples.

“He did _not_.”

“He did.”

“That bastard’s going _down_.”

“Charming, but I don’t need you to protect my virtue.”

“You mean the virtue I sullied in the back of the Batmob –” Jason groans, silenced by the painful dig of Tim’s arm into his ribs.

“Shut up and wait here. I’m going to get that key,” mutters Tim, shifting determinedly.

“Babe, do you even know where –”

“He should be doing his rounds over in Rheumatology; I can probably waylay him, invite him out for a drink or something.”

“That’ll take too long, you expect me to wait here until you do a pretty song and a dance for him to convince him to fork it over-”

“ _Jason_.” Caroline swings around to face him, hands on her hips and looking fiercely intimidating in her scrubs. “Who do you think I am?” she demands, glaring at him warningly.

“Right. Carry on, Red Robin.” Jason raises his hands and takes a step back placatingly.

“Good.” Caroline swishes around, breezing past him. “Get ready.”

 

Jason waits in the dimly lit corridor in the slightly adjacent doorway, his body obscured by the partition until he hears a pair of two footsteps coming his way.

“I’m glad you accepted my offer for a drink, Caroline,” says the first voice, footsteps far heavier than Tim’s.

“The pleasure’s mine. It’s not every day I get a chance to relax.” Caroline’s laugh practically _tinkles_ , Jason has no idea how the hell Tim manages to pull it off so convincingly.

“Oh – crap, I need to get my necklace – I think I left it in the lockers when I was changing.” The footsteps halt, and Jason can hear the apology in Tim’s tone.

“I can wait for you, if you’d like,” offers the doctor.

“Really? That’d be great – oh!” Jason can see the shadows cast upon the floor where Tim credibly stumbles and trips, and there’s a loud grunt of air as the doctor catches Caroline Hill.

“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry, that was so clumsy of me –” Caroline affects a nervous, sheepish laugh. Jason rolls his eyes. Goddamn oldest trick in the book.

“O – oh, not a problem,” stutters the doctor, and Jason can hardly believe that Tim managed to bewitch him with a cute face and the oldest tricks in the book of seduction.

“Sorry, yeah, twelve hour shifts are killer,” complains Caroline, and Jason hears the rustle of clothing. “Hey, while I’m grabbing my necklace, I’m going to change out of these scrubs.”

“Take your time. Actually, I should do the same as well. I’ll meet you in the lobby?”

“Sounds like a plan. See you in a few minutes!” Caroline’s footsteps patter away quickly, and the rougher clods of the head doctor’s footsteps fade.

Tim pushes aside the curtain, the wig in ever so slightly disarray. “He grabbed my _ass_.”

“Only ‘cause he’s never seen Dickie’s.” Jason grins at Caroline, who glares at him heatedly. “Good job on proving me wrong.”

“Shut up.” Unexpectedly, Caroline’s arms shoot up and wrap around his neck, tugging him in. Unbalanced, Jason catches the counter’s ledge as Caroline’s lips mash against his. He groans, mouth parting as Caroline’s tongue darts in, licking its way into his mouth. He pulls back eyes wide at the expression on Caroline’s face that’s all Tim, lipstick smudged and eyes definitely hungry.

“I thought you said this was serious.”

“Yeah, I am.” Tim smirks and edges forward, and Jason feels the heavy weight of the key dropping into his pocket.

“Didn’t realize you were so pent up,” breathes Jason, tangling his fingers into Tim’s locks.

“Twelve-hour shifts on consecutive days tends to do that to you.”

“No kidding. You bailing on your date?”

“Nah, gonna see if I can ply any more information from him first,” murmurs Tim, eyelids lowering seductively. "You see what’s behind that door, babe.”

“Gonna let me go do that?” Jason indicates the hands tightly knotted around his lower back with a smirk.

“Not until I’ve had my fill of you,” growls Tim, a predatory gleam in his eyes that’s both exhilarating and unnerving in his female guise. Jason’s arms skim Tim’s sides to grip his bony hips, but then Tim pulls away just enough to slide out from Jason’s grasp.

“Nuh uh.” He smirks at Jason, and _god_ , the challenge in his eyes has Jason’s gut twisting in anticipation.

“Got something in mind, babe?” purrs Jason and then Tim’s flipping his hair, Caroline’s soft-spoken demeanor gone like a breath of air.

“Bend over that counter,” growls Tim, and Jason grins ferally.

“Can do that for you, Miss Hill,” purrs Jason, and when he turns around he lets Tim’s hand slide to the center of his shoulder blades, push him down until he’s sprawled out over the table. He shudders as Tim’s arms wrap around his torso, pressing downwards and then groping unreservedly at the front of his pants.

“You’re hard for me, aren’t you?” hums Tim, and Jason groans as Tim abruptly grinds his hips into his ass, jolts as he feels Tim’s hardness throbbing even through the layers of clothing.

“You gonna fuck me over this counter?” he asks breathlessly, and he shivers as Tim’s teeth nip the shell of his ear.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” murmurs Tim. “But I think you’d like that even better if I were in the nurse uniform you not so discreetly forwarded to me.”

“Fuck,” pants Jason, grunting as Tim’s hand dips beneath the waistband of his pants, bucking furiously where Tim’s got him trapped between his body and the hard surface of the counter he’s now scrabbling against. His hand is palming against the heat of his loins, massaging him, and he bites back a moan when Tim takes him in hand to stroke him properly, feeling the surprisingly too-slick glide of Tim’s calloused hand. “Jesus Christ, did you really steal sterile lubricant from the backroom?” he moans, rolling his hips and pressing his forehead to the cool contrast of the table in a bid to ground himself.

“Bite me, I saw you palming packets too,” snorts Tim, and Jason shudders when he slips into Caroline’s falsetto but still inlaid with the hard bite of Red Robin. “Tell me what you want me to do, Jason,” she croons, “Tell me that you’d want me in that pretty miniskirt fucking you senseless.”

“I’d let you do all that and more,” gasps Jason unabashedly. Tim’s grip on his hip is like iron, and when his other hand twists on the downstroke, Jason lets slip a loud moan. “Babybird, I’m close,” he pants breathlessly.

“That’s right, Jay,” groans Tim, and Jason keens as his strokes become harder, more erratic, Tim’s hardness pressing relentlessly against him. “Come for me.” And Jason does with a muffled shout into the crook of his elbow, shaking as he spills into Tim’s hand and his own boxers.  He somehow manages to keep his body up, twisting backwards to stare greedily where Tim’s face is flushed, the bulge of his erection against his slacks obscene. Tim groans, leans back against the counter, gazing down at him with a hunger so dark it has Jason’s cock twitching again in its confines even though he can’t get hard so quickly.

Caroline Hill crooks a finger, and just like that Jason’s pushing himself upright off the table, dropping to his knees as he pulls out Tim’s cock, swallowing it without hesitation. His hands engulf Tim’s hips properly, pinning him to the counter ledge as he bobs his head, tongue teasing the underside of Tim’s member as Tim’s eyes widen and a hand fists itself in Jason’s messy curls.

“Jay – Jay,” moans Caroline Hill, gasps breathy and desperate, and the bizarre counterpoint of Tim’s cock in his mouth and the feminine quality to the noises Tim’s making drives Jason insane, motivates him to suck harder without any caution to how much noise they’re making. He lets Tim’s hand direct him until Caroline is whining, all but sobbing as Tim’s member pushes into the plush lining of his cheek and spills, throbbing through his orgasm as Jason swallows everything down.

Jason pulls off once he’s lapped Tim’s cock clean, smirking as he tucks Tim back into his pants. Locking eyes with Tim and never once losing eye contact, Jason leans in once more and presses a kiss to his clothed crotch before nuzzling the shallow indentation of his hips and closing his eyes with a satisfied hum.

“ _God_ ,” manages Tim, voice broken and scratchy, and Jason can’t help the satisfied grin that graces his features.

“We’re not done yet, Miss Caroline,” murmurs Jason lowly, flicking his eyes upwards. “The second you get back from your little date, you’re _mine_.”

Tim’s expression is a little dazed, his legs wobbly, but he summons enough energy to smirk down at Jason, relinquishing his grasp on Jason’s hair. “We’ll see about that once you’ve done your part of the job,” he teases, and then he’s flipping his hair back, readjusting his wig until he’s back to becoming Caroline Hill with her makeup smudged and her scrubs rumpled. “You’d better not disappoint,” she breathes, pecking Jason chastely on the lips, giggling, and then she’s rounding the corner, the partition fluttering in the wake of her exit.

“Fuck,” groans Jason, flopping over and wiling his arms to zip himself back up, the weight of the key in his pocket a heavy reminder of his task, “how the hell does he have so much energy after so many shifts?”

**Author's Note:**

> oops, this is super late and super short, sorry. 
> 
> Also because i was like eh, how did i not do any smut for jaytimweek??? this had to be rectified asap.
> 
> here, my sad li'l derpy nsfw [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) if you feel like seeing what i do when i procrastinate on life :P


End file.
